Fire Emblem Fates: Paths of Trial
by Vanguard15
Summary: Corrin has been raised in the kingdom of Nohr for all his life: or so he thought. When he runs from his home, he finds out that he was actually a prince of Nohr's enemy, the kingdom of Hoshido. When he confronts both families of both worlds, he has to make the most crucial decision of where he would put his loyalty: Blood or Bond.
1. The Grey Waves

**My first Fanfiction. Here, I am writing a retelling of Fire Emblem Fates. I know it might seem like just a copy-paste of the original story, but trust me, its not, as you will see some departure soon. Now, on with the story.**

Chapter One: The Grey Waves

"Strike again young one! We will see if you have what it takes!"

On the top of a castle within deep darkness, a duel was taking place. One of the duelists was a knight dressed in black armor, wielding a large mystic looking sword. The other was a much younger fighter, dressed in gerey armor, and wielding a rather plain looking sword.

The younger dueler jumped towards the knight, spinning with his sword stretched outward. The black clad warrior parried the strike, and forced his opponent backward off his bare feet. He, however, quickly did a floor sweep along the ground. The knight fell on his back, and as he looked up, his foe flipped over him, bringing down his sword toward his neck. Then, the blade stopped just an inch for his death.

"Well done, Corrin," said the fallen warrior with a chuckle. "For a second I thought you were actually going to kill me."

Corrin stepped back to give his opponent space to get up. "I still don't feel like I am getting any better," he said. "I still think I can do better. But still, I think one day I will be able to surprass you, Xander."

Xander smiled. "Mabye you will someday, but you may not. Don't worry about reaching my limit, just think about reaching your own for now."

"Yes, brother," Corrin nodded.

"Oh, my boys! Are you two alright."

The two men turned to see there other siblings walking towards them. The one who spoke was Camilla, the oldest sister. With her was Corrin's younger brother and sister, Leo and Elise. Camilla was a beautiful woman, and Corrin's older sister, and quote doting on him and his younger siblings. Leo was a young mage knight, and a young genius. Elise was the youngest of the family, and the most cheerful of group.

"Don't worry, sister" said Corrin. "We're fine."

"I saw the whole thing!" said Elise ecstaticly. "You were awesome out there big bro!"

"For a mock battle, possibly." said Leo, a bit coldly. "If it was a real battle it would be over in ten seconds."

"Oh Leo!" Elise said, scowling. "Why do you have to be such a meanie?"

"No, he has a point," Corrin said. "I still need some more practice.

"Father doesn't seem to think so." said Camilla, smiling.

"What do you mean, Camilla?" asked Corrin.

"That's what we came to tell you." she answered. "Our Father, the king, said that he believes you are ready to finally ready to leave the castle. Of course, he will have to test you first, but if you pass, you will be able to fight alongside us."

"Really?" Corrin exclaimed, almost tok excited to contain himself. "That's great news!". Corrin had been kept inside the castle for almost all his life. He was never allowed to leave the castle up until now. For some reaseon though, Leo and Elise were able to do so dispite being younger than him, and he was't sure why, thought he never bothered asking. Besides, now he was able to go free and fight with his siblings. Mabye he could even fight to bring peace to the kingdom of Nohr, his home. Of course, he will need to pass this trial first...

 **Well that's all for chapter one. Chapter two will be next, and will have some more details on Nohr.** **Yeah, I realize this chapter was a bit short. I am working on the next chapter and I promise it will be much longer and detailed. I might make a few pairings in the form of spin-off one shot, but I will mostly be focusing on Corrin, Azura, and the sibs in the main story.**


	2. Trials' Beginning

**Sorry that the last chapter was a bit short, I was kinda in a hurry. But this one will be much longer (or at least more detailed). And I forgot about Leo's inside out robe in the last chapter. You were lucky this time mage boy. Oh well, it was probally better without it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Start of the Trial

If there were three words Corrin would use to describe Nohr, it would be these: dark, gloomy and poor. First, Nohr always seemed to be in complete darkness in most parts of the kingdom, especially near the castle. Second, even though his father, King Garon, could not be accurately described as a poor person, Nohr was generally not very high on resources, and most land was not ideal for produce: most land suitable for farming was kept for the Nohrian royal court. Father said this was because the the farming goods would do best if it was taken care of by the Nohrian officials. But it wasn't just the farms: metals and coal also did not come by so often: except within the castle walls that is. Well, that is what he was told by his siblings, as he was never able to see for himself. But one day that will all change...he was sure of it. But first he would have to prove his capabilities. All doubt from his training duel vanished as he approached the main part of the Nohrian castle.

The Nohrian castle was built inside a canyon, which is part of the reason it was pretty dark, along with the fact it was stormy almost everyday. The different structures within the canyon were joined together by various bridges, which Corrin and his siblings were using to travel to the largest building in the whole castle, where there father was waiting. At the entrance, they were greated by Corrin's retainers, Felicia, Jakob, Gunter, and Flora. Felicia and Flora were twin sisters, and Corrin's maids. Jakob was a butler, and pretty rude to anyone who's name wasn't Corrin. Gunter was a veteran from the Nohrian army.

"Welcome, master Corrin." said Jakob.

"Father _is_ in there, right?" Corrin asked.

"Yes lord," said Flora. "And he is hoping that you will pass this test. He has high expectations for you."

"I am certain he will do fine," said Xander.

"We have been keeping King Garon waiting long enough," said Gunter. "We've better head in."

"Of course," Corrin agreed.

The group walked in through the buildings massive doors. Soon they arrived at the throne room, which was quite large. Standing in front front of the throne was King Garon; he appeared rather old, but was very tall and massive. He wore a large thick cape on his back, and was clothed in heavy armor.

"So you finally came." said Garon

"Yes, Father." Corrin nodded

"This is the most challenging test you shall ever take." said Garon. "If you pass this test you will be able to join us in our fight against the Hoshidan army."

Corrin nodded again. Now the confidence he had previously was beginning to fade.

"You may take two of your retainers with you for this trial, but no more. And one more thing." Garon waved his hand in a circular motion. Out of a dark mist, a dark, violet scimitar appeared. "This is the sword Glanglari. It is a very powerful and ruthless blade. Make sure you wield it this way."

"Yes father," Corrin said a bit nervously as he took the sword from the air. Ruthlessly? He was not too sure about that.

"Release the prisoners!" Garon called out. Soon, some soldiers arrived with some captured fighters, and brought them in the middle of the large throne room. They were from the enemy kingdom of Hoshido.

So Corrin was going to fight these people. Ok then, but hopefully no one gets killed.

Garon then raised his hand, and a misty ball of energy rose from the ground, and crashed into the middle of the throne room. Stone walls began to rise up from around the area forming a large maze around the area, also trapping the prisoners within the walls. It was the power of Dragon's Vein, an ability held by every member of the royal family, inheroted from their draconic ancestors.

"You have twenty minutes to complete the trial!" Garon announced. "You must defeat every prisoner within the labyrinth before then in order to pass! You shall begin when I give the signal!

Corrin held his breath. Every ounce of confidence had left him. He never thought about what would happen if he should fail the trial. Well now is a very good time to be thinking about...

* * *

It was only ten minutes since Garon gave Corrin's team the signal. He, Felicia, and Gunter had cut down most of the Hoshidans already. It wouldn't seem like much time if it wasn't for the fact that about half of his time was already up. Corrin wanted to spare as many of the Hoshidans as possible, but he hasn't been very succesful at doing so: he ended up killing most of them. Glanglari was a pretty sharp sword. _I have to be more careful with this._ Corrin thought. Looking over his shoulder, he could see Felicia finishing a swordfighter off with a dagger. With him down, there are only two enemies left: A ninja, and an oni. Something else was also left: six minutes.

Corrin began searching around the labyrinth looking for these last two foes. It wasn't long before he found the oni. She was quite muscular for a woman. She also had a strange looking mask over her head, and white and red hair.

"So your the prince who is slaying us?" she asked.

"I am prince Corrin of Nohr," he answered, trying to sound confident. The oni seemed a bit surprised at his name. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head. Then out of no where, Corrin as scratched by a throwing star from behind. He looked back and saw nothing there. He looed in front of him again, and saw a ninja, who cought the star that he apparently threw. _How did he do that?_ Corrin wondered to himself. He is facing two strong opponents, he got seperated from Felicia and Gunter, and he's got only four minutes left. The odds are coming against him right now...

* * *

 **So that's the end of Chapter 2. What do you guys think about cliffhangers? (Though most of you probally have an idea of how this going to turn out). Next chapter will be up soon (hopefully tommorow or the day after).**


	3. Chapter 3: Foolish Boy

**It's Ryoma's birthday today, my favorite character in the game (although if you knew me as Blade_of_light at serenes forest, you probally could have guessed)! To celebrate, I will post the next chapter (even though he's not going to be in it, ironicly). Sorry I didn't post in awhile, but I am back to writing now.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Foolish Boy

Corrin pressed on to fight against his foes. Outside the labyrinth, his family was still waiting for the trial to be over. His sisters were getting a bit anxious about whether or not Corrin has succeded.

"It has almost been three minutes," Leo stated. "Not much time left."

"He might have defeated them all already." Camilla said hopefully.

"I know he did!" Elise shouted. "There's no way Corrin can lose!"

"There is such a thing as too much optimism Elise," Leo stated a bit coldly.

"What's wrong with you!" Elise exclaimed angrily. "Do you want him to fail."

"Of course not," Leo responded. "I just want to be realistic."

"Oh, please stop bickering you two," Camilla told them. "I am sure that Corrin is ok, but let's not argue about it."

Xander was mostly silent. He was still waiting for the Labyrinth to go down. He trained his brother very well, and was certain he can pass the trial. He really shouldn't doubt his capabilities. But Leo did have a point. Corrin failing the trial was a possibility stil even if it was slim.

* * *

Corrin kept parrying blows from both club and shurkien. This was just like his training sessions, only much harder and his opponents were tring to kill him...were they? Corrin quickly flipped over the ninja just as he did with Xander hours earlier, but the ninja vanished in almost an instant. Before Corrin could figure out what happened, the oni brought down her club over his head. Corrin rolled away from the strike. Then he rushed towards her, twirling with his sword straight out like a screw. His blade cut her waist, and while it wasn't fatal, she fell unable to fight again.

Only one more enemy to go...and only one minute to go as well! He better be fast as that ninja! Almost as soon as he started panicking, the ninja showed up again threw his shurkien at him, which struck Corrin's leg, and he grunted in pain. Unsure what to do, and now in great panic, Corrin then threw his sword at the ninja. He wasn't sure why he did that, but he felt like it was a last resort. Miraculously, the sword cut the ninja's side, and he fell to the ground. As soon as he did, the walls of the labyrinth began to go down. As they receded, Corrin could see his retainers on the other side, and it appeared as if they were looking for him. Felicia looked very releaved to see her lord was ok, though he was a bit hurt.

"Oh, Lord Corrin," said Felicia when she came over after the walls completely disappeared. "Are you ok?"

"I would be lying if I said I was _completely_ ok," Corrin said, motioning towards the shurkien stuck on his leg.

"Oh dear!" Felicia panicked, as she hastily pulled out a staff, and brought it near Corrin's leg. The staff began to glow, and as it did, the shurkien slowly began to fall out from its place, and the cut it left behind began to seal up.

"I did it," Corrin sighed as he got up. "So glad that its over." He saw that his siblings were glad to see him ok, especially Elise. He turned to his father, but he did not seem as elated. Did he do something wrong? He followed his father's gaze, and he saw the two fighters he faced earlier; they were both injured, but were not dead.

"What are you waiting for?" Garon said. "Finish them."

"What do you mean by that?" Corrin asked, hoping that he didn't mean he thought he meant. "They aren't even able to fight anymore, what is there left to do?"

Garon was uncomfortably silent for a bit. Then he spoke the two words Corrin absolutely did not want to hear. "Kill them."

"N-no, I can't," Corrin said.

"Did you not hear me, boy?" Garon said rather coldly. "Kill them."

"No!" Corrin repeated more defiantly. "Its wrong!"

Garon stood up from his throne. "I will not argue with you any further." He stretched his hand out foward. Immediatly, there was an explosion of fire right behind Corrin. When he looked back, the two hoshidans seemed to be hurt even further. "I shall show you the ways of Nohr!"

Garon attempted to hurl a fire ball at the two prisoners, but Corrin steps in the way, deflecting the fire with Glangari.

"So, you are willing to defy me directly Corrin?" Garon exclaimed angrily.

"Forgive him, father," said Xander. "He doesn't understand how things like this go."

 _What does he mean by that?_ Corrin thought. _Does he mean Nohr does this all the time?_

"Well then, why don't you be an example to your brother, and kill them yourself."

Xander seemed a little hesitant, but then he nodded. "Yes father."

Xander pulled out his sword, Siegfried, and walked towards the the two fallen hoshidans, but Corrin moves in his way. "Please brother," Corrin said "Do not do this!"

"Corrin, please move!" Xander stated.

"No!" Corrin said for the third time. "I cannot let you kill them!"

Corrin's other siblings watched. He seemed to be in huge trouble now.

"Oh no!" Elise yelled. "This is very bad!"

"Leo, please do something!" Camilla pleaded.

"Why does everything always fall to me," Leo complained. He then waved his hand and severel trees sprouted underneath the prisoners, flinging them into the air like ragdolls. Corrin looked mortified about when he saw that they were no longer moving. Leo then turned to his father. "Father, I have dispatched the prisoners on my brother's behalf," said Leo. "I however, do ask that you would be merciful in how you deal with Corrin".

"Enough!" Garon exclaimed. "I will consider the matter later." With that, Garon leaves.

Everything that happened today was so much for Corrin to take in. He never thought that Nohr would be like this. He never thought that it was right to kill anyone. Somehow, someday, he will help change all of this...somehow.


	4. Chapter 4: Second Chance

**Sorry I haven't posted for awhile, I had been busy, but now I am back on ths keyboard (the digital one that is). Also, slightly off topic, but I also remembered that google auto corrected Xander to "Cancer" when i was typing the first chapter (wonder what they are trying to say). Just some trivia for you. Anyway, onward.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Second Chance**

Corrin was originally shocked and horrified that his younger brother Leo killed the two prisoners so mercilessly. Why did he just do that to them? But Corrin calmed down when Leo revealed something to him: the Hoshidans were just unconscious. The spell he used was very weak, so they didn't die from it. Corrin was relieved that they were ok, but Xander warned him that his kindness will get him killed one day. _At least I will die knowing that I did right._ Corrin thought.

The royal children were quick to get the living hoshidan prisoners out of the Castle before anyone noticed their "corpses" were missing. Once they were outside, the ninja proceeded to thank them before vanishing, but the oni seemed to have something to say to the young pale-haired prince. "Why on earth would you even help us?" she asked a bit gruffly.

"It was the right thing to do wasn't?" Corrin asked, unaware of how naive he sounded.

The oni rolled her eyes. "I have heard Nohr had a sheltered prince here, now I see those rumors are true. I hope you learn more the next time we meet." With that she ran off after her ninja ally.

 _I hope we could be friends next time we meet._ Corrin thought.

* * *

The oni, ran off to find where her ally went. Being a ninja, he probally was pretty far by now. _I wonder what made him think it was a good idea to leave me behind like this._ As soon as the thought crossed her mind, the ninja appeared right behind her, almost frightening her.

"Kaze! Please don't do that!" she complained

"Sorry Rinkah," Kaze apologized.

Rinkah paused for a moment, then remembered something that she was meaning to tell Kaze. "Kaze, I think I know something about the Nohrian prince.

Kaze looked at Rinkah with an expression of interest.

"Well the thing is," she said "He's not Nohrian."

* * *

Corrin and Elise stood in front of the door to the nohrian throne room. Garon was probally still furious with Corrin after what happened a few hour ago, but hopefully he's calmed down a bit by now.

"I know I may have technically failed the trial, but mabye he'll let me pass anyway." Corrin said to Elise.

"I can help you as well," Elise said. "Daddy always listens to me, so I am sure he'll change his mind."

Corrin nodded. With a slight gulp in his throat, he knocked several times on the large doors to the throne room.

"What!" Garon called out from behind the doors.

"Its Corrin," said the prince. There was a long pause, making Corrin feel a bit nervous. Then he finally spoke.

"Enter," Garon finally responded.

Corrin pushed the doors open to enter the throne. At the other ideas of the room sat King Garon, staring at Corrin quite coldly.

"What are you here for?" Garon asked.

Corrin spoke up. "Well, I wanted to say, uh, sorry about what happened earlier. But, I was….well…. hoping that maybe…..you could excuse it?"

Garon furrowed his eyes, as if he was angered that Corrin dared to ask him such a question.

"Father please!" Elise pleaded. "We all want Corrin to leave the castle with us. I can't bare it if I could never see Corrin again."

Garon closed his eyes, deep in thought. There was quite a long moment of complete silence, and Corrin was getting more nervous each minute. After what seemed like an eternity, Garon finally spoke.

"What you did is considered treason in the eyes of the law…and therefore, the penalty for it is death."

Corrin and Elise had shocked expressions on their faces. Corrin could not believe it, his father actually wanted to kill him. How could he? But Garon was not finished.

"However, because I know how badly you want to see the outside world, I will allow you to live."

Corrin lifted up his head. Was this really happening? He was getting a second chance?

"Thank you father! Thank you!" Elise said cheerfully.

"Thank you father," Corrin repeated, more calmly.

"But," Garon continued.

Corrin and Elise flinched and gave their father their attention. "First, I have a special task I want you to fulfill. I have heard word that there are Hoshidans who are not minding their place at the Infinite Chasm. I want you to head over there and teach them where it is. But this time, I don't care how you do it as long as its done. But do not do anything foolish again.

Corrin nodded in acknowledgement. He was going to make sure he makes no mistakes this time.

* * *

 **Sorry for another short chapter, but i had not posted in a loooong time, and i wanted to update this. So this one's probally a bit boring, but I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Murderer

**Ok, looks like I am one day overdue, but I got all my homework done, and had time to finish up this chapter. This is also where you start to see some deviation from the games. Sorry it took so long, but the wait is over. Prepare yourself. (** **smash reference intended.)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Murderer

Corrin and his siblings were in the in the ward of the Nohrian Castle. The young prince was preparing his horse to leave to the Infinite Chasm. The chasm was the border between the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido, and it was called "Infinite" because it seems to have an endless bottom. The canyon also seemed to have a strange pull, as many wyvern riders felt a strong pull of gravity when they went over the gorge, including Corrin's older sister, Camilla.

"I am still worried about you going to the Infinite Chasm, Corrin," Camilla said.

"Me too," Elise said. "I am glad you are going on a mission from daddy, but I heard that whoever falls down the chasm never returns."

"Of course they don't," Leo said a bit coldly. "No one can survive such a fall."

"But what if they were on wyvern?" Elise said. "Camilla said that she almost got sucked into it once."

"Please stop arguing about it," Xander said. "We never even been down the Chasm, and I hope none of us ever do."

"Besides, you are not really helping out with this Chasm stories," Corrin said. He was already nervous by what Father told him about the chasm already.

"Sorry bro," Elise said quietly.

The five of them turned to see King Garon walking up to them with a large man next to him, who made father look like a normal size human. His head was bald and he was very bulky. His armor was also slightly revealing, as if he was not able to afford properly made armor.

"Preparing to leave now Corrin?" Garon asked.

"Yes father, um…who's this?" Corrin asked.

"This is Hans, a very valuable fighter. He was able to kill many soldiers on his own, so I am sure he will be used to you."

"Thanks father," Corrin said, but he noticed that Xander looked a little warry of the large man.

"Corrin, that man is a mad-man and a murderer and he was originally arrested for treason," Xander whispered to him.

"Really?" Corrin said, now a little scared. "Well, maybe he is trying to redeem himself now?"

'I don't know about that, but you should keep an eye on him, Corrin."

Corrin was now puzzled. If this man really is that bad, why is father sending him with him?

Along with Hans, Corrin went to the Infinite Chasm with Gunter and his retainers, Jakob and Felicia, as well as a few other soldiers he never interacted with before in his life. When they reached the Nohrian side of the Infinite Chasm, they could see a Hoshidan outpost on the other side which was connected by a large, but a slightly worn, rope bridge.

"Was that outpost always there, Gunter?" Corrin asked, as he had never been this far out of Nohr….actually he never been outside period.

"No, it has not." Gunter confirmed. "The Hoshidans are definitely trying something."

"Do you suppose we could approach this peacefully?" Corrin asked. As if to answer his question, an arrow was shot from the outpost and almost found it home in Corrin's bare feet. 

"Why do you insist on foregoing shoes?" asked Jakob.

"I don't know, I just never liked wearing them," Corrin answered defensively. "But why did they just shoot at us."

"Isn't obvious, they know they are about to be punished," said Hans

"I would like to avoid using the most violent solution as a first solution," Corrin said.

"Maybe you would like to step your little toes into reality for once!"

"Quit arguing you two!" Gunter shouted, "We are about to be engaged!"

Corrin immediately drew out Ganglari from its side when he saw several Hoshidan soldiers heading their way, armed with Katanas and Naginatas. When they stopped, another figure all the sudden appeared in front of the soldiers. He appeared to be one of the ninjas of Hoshido, and he appeared to have lost an eye. He reminded him of the green haired ninja he fought with earlier that day.

"I am Saizo, retainer of the high prince of Hoshido." The ninja said. "Planning on crossing over to our territory, Nohrian Scum?"

"We were going to ask you the same…" Gunter began, but he was interrupted by the sound of Hans' roaring as he charged straight towards Saizo. As soon as he swung his axe at his throat, the ninja disappeared as quickly as a flash of lightning. Before Hans could even process what happened, Saizo appears in front of him, and flip kicks him into the ground back towards the brute's allies. The act of violence prompted the other Nohrian soldiers to charge, and the Hoshidans responded with equal force.

"So much for resolving this peacefully." Corrin said. The young prince immediately, joined in the charge with the other Nohrians, fighting in his eccentric, but elegant swordplay. With, flips, spins, and jumps, Corrin brought Ganglari through the limbs of many of the Hoshidans, but trying hard to make sure his attacks were not lethal. But more often than never, his comrades would come by to end the fallen soldiers.

Corrin caught sight of his allies in the fight. Gunter was running around on his steed, stabbing Hoshidans with his spear, Hans was brutally chopping down the enemy with attacks that Corrin didn't think anyone would even think about using, and Felicia and Jakob tending to the wounded soldiers, and occasionally throwing daggers at any Hoshidans that got to close.

When Corrin was about to bring another blade to a Hoshidans angle, he felt a sudden shock of pain go across his back. He looked back to see his attacker, but he saw no one, and then someone kicked Corrin near the edge of the bridge. He looked back to see Saizo in an attack stance.

"One of the pitiful princes of Nohr," he said grimly. Corrin could not tell his expression behind the face mask.

"What have I done to you?" Corrin said as he got back on his feet, but as soon as he did, Saizo, dashed straight towards him and Corrin barely blocked the strike. Saizo back flipped and threw a shuriken that span towards Corrin at a frightening speed, scratching the surface of Corrin's armor. Corrin ran towards Saizo, but he disappeared again. Immediately anticipating a surprise attack, Corrin whirls around with Ganglari, and caught Saizo's side mid attack. Saizo rolled away, but didn't seem to be ready to quit fighting.

"Please stop," Corrin pleaded. "You will get yourself killed like this."

"As if that trick will stop me," The ninja said, and immediately threw another shuriken straight for Corrin's chest. The path of the shuriken was then suddenly blocked by a crowd of trees. Corrin looks back to see his brothers and sisters coming in from behind.

"The moment your out of sight, you are almost dead," said Leo.

"Thank you, Leo," Corrin said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Are you alright, Corrin?" asked Xander.

"Yes I am fine," Corrin stated.

"Oh dear, did those Hoshidans hurt you?" Camilla said dotingly, noticing the large scratch on his back. "I'll make sure they pay for that." Camilla flew ahead towards some of the Hoshidans, cutting them down with her large axe. Corrin was a little frightened by how lethal Camilla was.

"We will take care of this from here, try to go back to recover." said Xander.

"But what about my mission?" Corrin asked.

"I am sure you done enough, go back to recover!" Xander repeated more forcefully.

Corrin nodded and ran back. Gunter chose to accompany him to keep him safe. They retreated until there were almost at the other end of the bridge.

"Do you think the others will be alright?" Corrin asked in concern.

"They did this many times before, I am sure they will." Gunter assured him. "But now we should…."

"Go to your death" a voice said from behind.

Corrin and Gunter turned around to see Hans standing behind them, covered in splatters of Hoshidan blood.  
"What are you doing Hans?" Gunter asked menacingly, gripping his spear in anticipation of an attack.

"Getting out of here of course!" Hans exclaimed. "I have been in jail for years because of your king's pathetic idea of 'justice'."

"You are still a prisoner, Hans," Gunter stated forcefully. "You are under our authority, and you should stay under it."

"Then that needs to be fixed!" Hans shouted. He immediately lunged towards Gunter, whose horse neighed loudly in fear. Hans smashed his axe on the bridge where Gunter's horse was standing, the wood snaps underneath. Gunter falls through the hole, plummeting down to the dark depth of the bottomless canyon.

"GUNTER!" Corrin cried in horror. But Gunter had already fallen to his death. He was gone. And it was all because of Hans. "How could you kill him? You…you…murdering fiend!"

Hans just grinned. "What, is that the first time you've seen someone die?"

"He was my ally, he….this wasn't meant to happen…..it wasn't supposed too!"

"You naivety is disgusting. This is how Nohr is. Everyone can die no matter how much you value them, or want them to live. It is how the line of life is run. Speaking of life, I think yours is over."

Corrin's horror in fear soon evolved into anger and hatred. It ascended faster than one's thought, and seemed to have control over his whole body. A dark blue watery aura enveloped itself around the prince, and his eyes glowed so bright that his irises became almost invisible. And his voice came out like the sound of many angels of death. "No…..YOUR'S IS OVER!"

Before Hans could even gather what was happening, Corrin jumped at him almost as fast as the hoshidan ninjas, summersaulting forward like a spinning star. Hans attempted to block the attack, but Ganglari cut through the axe's pole and slices it in two. As Hans stumbled backward, Corrin span with his blade stretched outward, slashing across his enemy's stomach, then slashed upward, creating a vertical scar across his body. Then something strange happened. Corrin arm stretched towards him, and became an unnatural spear, impaling Hans in the stomach. Corrin lifts the spear arm with quick force, and throws Hans into the air. As Hans fell back towards Corrin, the prince's free hand grew almost as large as himself, and transformed into a giant mouth. It appeared as if Hans was falling into the gapping Jaws of a great dragon. As soon as Hans landed into Corrin's hand, the mouth slammed shut. Blood and gore gashed out from the mouth, and the sound of crushed bone echoed in the canyon.

Corrin's hand slowly shifted back to normal, and as it did, a lifeless, bloody bag of flesh slumped down to the bridge. The aura of water disappeared, and Corrin's eyes dimmed to normal. Corrin then looked at his hand, and gasped in horror of the blood, and looked at the mound that was Hans' body.

What had he done? He wanted to be a man of peace, and he killed someone, even more cruelly than Hans, who he called a murderer, ever could. Now he was the murderer. Then he remembered something even worst. He promised he would not mess up this time, and he killed one of Garon's men. Well, he was technically a prisoner, maybe his father would understand.

Before Corrin could think of anything else, Ganglari glowed with a violent purple aura, and it went straight into the air, pulling its wielder with it. Corrin screamed in shock as he the sword forced him down towards the same chasm that engulfed Gunter. As he fell, Corrin wondered what was in for him from the other side. All he knew, is that this was his end. When he reached the darkest part of the crater, his mind went black.

Corrin woke up, he saw that he was laying down on solid ground. Is this..Hell? He thought to himself. He got up and looked around. It seemed that he was back on the surface at the end of the chasm bridge. The only difference was that the sky was a little lighter. Nohr's skies were not usually that bright unless…..uh-oh.

"Hey you, Nohrian!" a rough voice called from behind. As soon as Corrin looked back, a large club was right in front of his face, and he once again fell from consciousness.


End file.
